


Ghost of You

by leeyanatasya



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lonely Sherlock, Lost Love, Random & Short, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeyanatasya/pseuds/leeyanatasya
Summary: Park Jaehyung spends his days recalling moments of the ghost he can no longer have.





	Ghost of You

She loves dancing. That is something he remembers. 

She loved dancing so much it was almost criminal. They had no space within the comfort of a small enclosed apartment, so the furniture had to be moved in order to make room for her gracious movements; she never would put the couch back in its exact position once she was tired, always ending up a little too crooked or imbalance. He called her out on it with an underlying hint of teasing, and she knew it was all in good fun. She never would move it back though, and after a while he refused to do it for her – and that is how the furniture in the room remains. Just a little too crooked or imbalance. He would never have the heart to fix it now. 

If he could turn back time, he would have gotten rid of the furniture and allowed her the space for dancing all she wanted. Perhaps then his life wouldn’t appear as crooked and imbalance as it does now. 

Often times she would play the music a little too loudly; the sound resonating down the halls and earning them the groans and complaints of neighbours just a few doors down. He kept telling her to keep it slow, because they had to be concerned for the people around them as well. She’d argue and say he was selfish, because he himself secretly found the music aggravating. The arguments always ended with her never listening to his words, and continuing to do what she wanted. It wasn’t until the landlord came around and threatened to have them evicted that she kept the music slow, though he didn’t fail to notice the little loss of enjoyment in her footsteps. He never bothered to talk to her about it; perhaps he should have.

If he could turn back time, he’d tell her to keep playing the music louder. He’d take it over this daunting silence yet piercing loudness that gradually resonates anytime of the day, of the night. The sound of music is gone, and the sound of nothing remains. He can’t imagine it ever growing familiar. 

On a daily occasion, she would ask him to join her. He’d refuse, of course, because dancing around was simply childish and he had better things to spend time on – but she was persistent. She was stubborn. She’d grab his hands and pull him to the middle of the self-proclaimed dance floor, placing his hands on her waist and her own around his neck. She’d lead him in a waltz to the slightly too loud music, which was more than often a song that never fit the soft movements. He’d hesitate and whine, but she’d keep her head on his shoulder and hum the melody, ignoring his words. 

“Darling, let me go. I have so much work I need to get done. I can’t spend time dancing through the house.”

“You’ll be fine, darling. You’ll be just fine.”

If he could turn back time, he’d hold her closer. He’d allow her to pull him to the middle of the floor and follow her soft movements to the unsuitable music, just as long as he could feel her in his arms. He’d let her rest her head on his shoulder and hum the melody, never complaining that it was time-consuming, because every moment spent with her could never go to waste. He’d let her whisper the same words into his ear over and over, just so he could remain reassured that it would be alright. That everything would be alright. 

He would be fine. He would be just fine. 

But the middle of the floor is left empty. And he is far from

**Author's Note:**

> Find my work on twitter:
> 
> @/endlesskyh
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
